Pokèmon Shinobi
by joseph33759
Summary: Hey a Poke'monKitsune Guardian series Xover, forgot my jumpdrive so this is the only story I have ready
1. Flare awakens

Yo a new story from me

* * *

Title: Poke'mon Shinobi

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasiya[say-see-ya(guy)/Gardevoir

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or poke'mon

Note from Author: not a part of my Kitsune Guardian series but Kitsune Flare is in this(my trademark) and I have to thank the people who me gave this idea(which is too many to give the names)

Second Note From Author: I got this idea from many sources so please tell me what you think

Summery: Years after Shinobi stopped existing odd creatures appeared seeing no more attacks towards them or so they thought

* * *

Sasiya just got his pokemon lisence yes he maybe older then most beginning trainers at the age of eighteen but he could think of worse things, like living a live without love for one, he chose to capture his starter pokemon but he had to borrow the proff.'s pokemon so he could. he ran into a Charmander but decided against capturing it because of well he didn't like firetypes that much, then he saw a Geodude he shook his head he wanted a rarer poke'mon hen that soon though he ran into a Ralts, "Go Mudkip" he said and the battle comensed or it would've if the Ralts had been looking where it was going but it hadn't so when it jumped to climb a tree that was behind Sasiya it crashed into him and out of reflex he grabbed the Ralts as he fell over. The Ralts didn't teleport away feeling that Sasiya wasn't going to attack it right now, Releasing the Ralts as soon as he had control over his reflexes he looked at it, "Hey, Ralts" he said wincing due to the bruises on his chest thanks to the Ralts but he was not going to let this chance up, "Wanna be my starter pokemon?" he asked and the Ralts looked at him as if trying to determine if he was trustworthy, it seemed it did because it hugged Sasiya, "Thanks" said Sasiya and he held out a pokeball and put it on the ground Ralts looked at him as though it was saying, "What the fuck you expect me to jump into the pokeball?" and Sasiya must of caught the look because he threw a pokeball at it and the ball shook as the recently captured pokemon 'tried' to escape. The pokeball stopped shaking and Sasiya picked it up and headed to proff. Birch and returned the Mudkip with a smile, "I was wondering about if I could have a TM seeing as I caught a Ralts and it looked like it only knew Teleport" said Sasiya Birch pndered for a sec before tossing him the Return TM. 

A month has pased since Sasiya caught Ralts, and Ralts was his strongest pokemon which is not saying much seeing as he worked on all his pokemon and the lowest level pokmon was level ten and Ralts was at level 19 and was soon going to be a Kirlia he smiled he found something on his travels though a scroll it seemed with a note,

_If you need help wipe some blood on the symbol _

_-Shinobi_

While he like the idea he might have an ancient scroll from ancient times he did not believe that he did it was too much to expect, "Ralts" he said to the pokemon that glided next to him using her pychic powers, "Ralts?" asked Ralts and he smiled understanding her thanks to a bond they made that first day they met. "We're going through the forest I know you don't like it but it would take forever to go around it" said Sasiya and Ralts sighed, "Ra-Ralts" answered Ralts and they started through the forest and sadly they were attacked by a group of pokemon his pokemon were knocked-out from them even Ralts who just evolved remembering the scroll he took out a pocket knife and cut his thumb and found the symbol and wiped his blood on it soon the scroll stated to smoke and Sasiya dropped it and a person appeared and he looked to be about 21 years old, "Who the hell?" asked Flare standing up and he drew a kunai seeing the creatures, and he threw shuriken at them, not hitting the vitals but knocking them away, "Now what the hell?" he said turning to Sasiya, "W-who a-are y-yo-you?" asked Sasiya and Flare looked down on the ground and noticed his Hai-ate on the ground the strap missing, "I'm guessing it has been over three hundred years huh?" he said to himself and Sasiya raised an eyebrow and Flare noticed the injured creatures around Sasiya and Flare walked over intent on finishing the job thinking them enemies Sasiya noticed him pulling out another kunai ready to stab Kirlia, "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Sasiya and Flare stopped, "Aren't they-" he started and Sasiya shook his head and walked over to her(Kirlia), "No she is my pokemon as are the rest of these pokemon are too, the ones you fought were wild pokemon" said Sasiya and Flare rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the headache that was threatening to grow into existance. A hour later Flare was healing the pokemon with the healing palm jutsu and Sasiya started to ask him how he was in an ancient scroll, so Flare told him about Bijugakure, Konohagakure and the other hidden villages.

* * *

Chapter one done enjoy R&R 


	2. Sasiya' First Badge And Flare's Bet

Chapter two up and ready enjoy

* * *

"Normal Speech" 

_Kirlia/Gardevoir telipathic speech_

'_Thoughts_'

jutsu/pokemon attacks

"_**Kitsune Dou influenced speech**_"

**"Biju-gan influenced speech"

* * *

**

Flare was now a guard for Sasiya at least when Kirlia was out of commission and the skarmory was asleep, which seemed to happen a lot more though the skarmory was good training he kept regathering his supplies till they were about to get to the town. Rustburo city was the city they were headed to.

Sasiya noticed that Flare smiled only when he saw Kirlia with him(Sasiya) and he(Flare) was going off to spar with his(Sasiya) Machoke. "Sasiya-san" said Flare walking up to him after yet another spar with the machoke, "Yes Flare?" asked Sasiya, Flare sighed and looked at Kirlia, "She love you doesn't she?" asked Flare motioning to Kirlia and Sasiya looked towards her, true it did seem to continue to be inflatuated with him even before she evolved but he never put any wieght into it, "How do you know?" he asked Flare and Flare smiled sadly, "I was once inlove but she died" said Flare and he walked off, "Kirlia" called Sasiya and Kirlia floated over and gave him a questioning look, "How do you feel about me?" he asked and Kirlia looked away blushing a greenish color, _I-I don't know master_ and Sasiya sighed and shook his head, "You can tell me anything you now that, right?" he asked and Kirlia sighed in her pokemonic way, _I-I think I l-_ Flare walked back with oran berries, "Lunch time" said Flare before he frowned, "Personal moment?" and Sasiya became scared(namely because of the bond leaking over), "If I was right, don't worry love knows no bounds, but if I was wrong, then sorry to have caused trouble".

They just beat the pokemon gym leader at the rustburo gym and the Roxanne smiled at Flare it was rare to see someone carry old time weapons and he looked like he knew how to use them, "Do you happen to have any fighting pokemon I can go against?" asked Flare and she raised an eyebrow, "This is-" she started but Flare intruppted, "A rock pokemon gym I know but I need to spar and Sasiya-san is busy training his Kirlia, I think, and I havn't sparred since I beat his Machoke" said Flare and Roxanne looked at him and he asked her to send out one of her pokemon to go against _him_ not an other pokemon and she looked at him like he was crazy, "If I lose then I'll never train against a pokemon again, but if I win..." said Flare as he tried to think of something and Roxanne thinking that it was impossible said something and Flare smirked, "If I win huh?" asked Flare and he got into a fighting stance and Roxanne released her Geodude and Flare smiled, '_A rock pokemon_' he thought and waitted till Roxanne explained the terms of this match and Geodude responded by attacking Flare who dodged pretty fast and desiding not to waste any kunai or shuriken he smiled and went through handseals, "Suiton Kai No Jutsu(1)" said Flare and blades of water formed and attacked Geodude who bearly dodged and Roxanne felt a little fear for her geodude, "Geodude Rock Throw" said Raxanne and Flare had just sent chakra to his hand, "Guardian wall no jutsu(Not sure thats the name)" said Flare and a wall of earth protected him from the rocks. "I like a challange" said Flare suddenly behind the geodude and he grabbed the geodude and knocked him out of the ring, "Obviously Geodude is unable to battle Flare is the winner of the match" said Sasiya as he alked into the gym at that moment and Roxanne walked over to him and asked if he was a pokemon in discuise and he looked at her, "Do I look like one?" he asked and she shook her head and she dragged him out of the gym intent on keeping her side of the bet.

* * *

1. Suiton Kia No Jutst: creates blades of water that attacks the opponent, cancels out water jutsu

chapter two is done the bet's completion next time


	3. Blushing Trainer?

* * *

Yo chapter 3

"Normal Speech"

_Kirlia/Gardevoir telipathic speech_

'_Thoughts_'

jutsu/pokemon attacks

"_**Kitsune Dou influenced speech**_"

**"Biju-gan influenced speech"

* * *

**

Roxanne was dragging Flare to the restrant grummbling about oddball boys and her defeated Geodude.

Sasiya went on to training Kirlia again enjoying her company, "Kirlia use Pcybeam(sp?)" said Sasiya abd Kirlia complied instantly. _Master_ said Kirlia and Sasiya looked up into her eyes, "Yes Kirlia?" asked Sasiya

Flare smirked at Roxanne's dumbfounded expression when he used fuuton kai no jutsu to cool down the food, "You know you're going to have to tell me how you do that" she said and Flare shrugged, "Sorry can't tell you" he relpied.

_Flash Back:_

_"Naruto be careful Baka" said Ellimere and Flare laughed as Naruto came out of his own traps covered in kunai and Kyuubi started to heal her mate._

End Flash Back

Flare suddenly laughed at the memory, Raxanne stared at him, "What are you laughing about?" she asked abd Flare shook his head sadly.

Sasiya blushed as his pokemon's statement bu smiled too, "You sure?" he asked and Kirlia nodded making Sasiya blush deeper.

Flare shook his head, '_If Naruto was lucky theb he was still alive, but if not..._'

Sasiya shook his head to clear it fro what Kirlia had said, "Kirlia you are very beautiful" said Sasiya abd Kirlia blushed a light green, _You sure master?_ asked Kirlia as she floated up to his face to tell if he was lieing and he nodded before pulling the unsuspecting pokemon into a hug, "Kirlia, you never did answer my question before" said Sasiya and Kirlia stiffened before wrapping her small arms around Sasiya and hugged him tight, well as tight as she could with her arms.

Flare walked with Roxanne to her house only because Roxanne it seemed was allergic to seafood, "Baka" said Flare as he helped her into her house stopping for a moment to apresiant the wonderful art work she had, "Great art work Roxanne" said Flare and she grabbed his hand, "Oh so first you insult me then you compliment me?" she asked an eyebrow raised Flare sighed this was going to be a long talk...

* * *

Chapter three done R&R

sorry about the short chapters but I have other stories to write as well and they are taking up brain power ja-ne


	4. Water Crossing

* * *

Fourth chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or Naruto but I do own the Kitsune Guardian series

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_Kirlia/Gardevoir telipathic speech_

'_Thoughts_'

jutsu/pokemon attacks

"_**Kitsune Dou influenced speech**_"

**"Biju-gan influenced/demonic speech"

* * *

**

Sasiya and Kirlia laided down on the grass, "Kirlia?" asked Sasiya, _Yes mas-_ she started but Sasiya intruppted, "Don't call me master" and Kirlia shook her head, _I like calling you master_ she replied and Sasiya sighed before encompassing her in his arms again, "While I can't wait till you evolve, you're still so cute!" he said to Kirlia who started to blush again.

Flare laughed at Roxanne's joke tough he hardly got it but it was still funny, "Roxanne what do you know about shinobi?" asked Flare suddenly and oddly she stopped laughing, "Why?" she asked and Flare smiled softly, "If you know as much as I do then most likely you are like me" said Flare his voice seldom and Roxanne looked at him, Flare holding up a kunai and throwing it through a hole in a cup with ease, "only a shinobi or omeone who has deicated their life to practicing that can do that" said Flare and Roxanne nodded, if she got him angry she could easily die. Flare noticed her tencing and he shook his head, "Why would I harm you you haven't givn me any just cause to" he replied...

Sasiya ad Kirlia woke up in seprate cages captured by team Aqua or was it team Magma he wasn't sure, but what he was sure about is that he had to get out of there. reaching to his pokebelt he searched for a pokebal but there wasn't a single one, "Crap!!" he exclaimed as he started to focus his bodily energy like Flare taught him too.

Flare felt a chakra discharge and he looked up, "Want to see a once in a lifetime experiance?" asked Flare as he stood suddenly and Roxanne nodded cautiously and Flare gripped her shoulder and kage shunshined to Sasiya, "Hmm, it seems we have a special problem..." said Flare as his eyes turned red and his pupils changed into a star of david and he looked straight out the cage, "Anyone who wants to leave the cage grab on..." and Sasiya grabbed Flare's shoulder and Flare took his arm off him, "After I grab Kirlia and the rest of your pokemon" said Flare annoyed and he sunshined into the cage that held Kirlia, "Hey ready to go?" he asked and Kirlia nodded and Flare shunshined it into the other cage, "I'm going to look for the others" said Flare and Sasiya shook his head, "Not unless you take Kirlia out first" said Sasiya and Flare smiled and shook his head sadly, "You really think I could? I mean Kirlia is not going to let me just take her out of your presience" said Flare and Sasiya sombered up, "Alright"

Sasiya, Roxanne, and Kirlia waitted for Flare to return when Roxanne asked a question, "Why did you want to get Kirlia out first?" Sasiya didn't meet her eyes, "Ew, that is just wrong" she exclaimed and Sasiya glared at her, "Oh and dating a 500 year old man is not?" he retorted and Roxanne blinked, then she blinked again it kept going like that for five minutes then, "WHAT!?!?!?!" she yelled filling the whole compound and Flare sighed from where he was captured, or so team Magma thought, and he broke free, "You know" he said throwing a kunai through a grunt's neck killing him, "Work on your knots" and with that Flare grabbed the pokemon of both Sasiya and the dead grunt's running back to the cages, "Oto kai no jutsu" said Flare stopping the noise, "You could wake the dead" said Sasiya and she(roxanne) glared at him and her voice came back, "Oh and you already didn't?" Flare answered that, "No, I was sealed in a sealing scroll to be a last resort I am the last of the six legendary Sannin Kitsune Flare the most agile and smartest of the Sannin" said Flare and Roxanne shut up and Flare shunshined them out of the area back into Roxanne's Gym, "Thanks for the trip Flare" she said before passingout and Flare wrote a note and pinned it to her shirt, "Lets go I'd hate to be against her when she wakes up" said Flare and they left the city heading for Dewford town.

Flare smiled looking out to the sea, "Sanbi..." he mumbled putting his hand to his head, "I feel you" Kirlia looked at Flare and turned to her master, _Master what's wrong with Flare?_ she asked and Sasiya shook his head, "I don't know Kirlia" said Sasiya, "Hey Flare?", "Nani? I mean what?" said Flare and Sasiya smiled lightly, "What's wrong Kirlia felt something coming off you" lied Sasiya nd Flare frowned, "Lieing will get you no where but I'll tell you, I am-was a Kitsune Guardian as well as one of the six legendary Sannin; Tsunade, Ellimere, Naruto, Jiriaya, Orochimaru, and me. But if you want it in order of strength it was Naruto the Kitsune mate, Ellimere the snake's mistress, Flare the Kitsune Guardian, Jiriaya the toad hermit aka perverted hemit, Orochimaru the Snake sannin, and finally Tsunade the Slug princess" said Flare as he look out to see, "To become a Kitsune Guardian one must pass a test from each of the nine Biju: Sukaku, Nekomata, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachimata, and Kyuubi" said Flare as he smiled at most of the memories, "You are taught by them before each test for a special skill Sukaku is the long range teacher he taught me all I know about throwing Kunai and Shuriken, then comes Taijutsu from Nekomata, I learned her specialty Taijutsu style the Shiton, Sanbi knownage, Yonbi Poisons, Gobi element chakra control, Rokubi... I can't remeber what she taught me, Shichibi same as Rokubi, and Hachimata taught me Kenjutsu, Kyuubi gave me the greatest gift of all thanks to me becoming the Kitsune Guardian my time with Ellimere..." Sasiya looked at him this was a young man with more teachers then most get in three lifetimes, "What is a Biju?" asked Sasiya and Flare almost laughed, "Kyuubi the nine tailed demon Fox, aka Kyuubi the demon lord, Hachimata the eight tailed snake" said Flare as he went through all of them and when he got the Nekomata he sighed, "Nekomata the two tailed demon cat lord of the dead the last Guardian I know she had was Linith the Neko Guardian the only one who could defeat me from a lower Guardian level even if Iwas going all out, Sukaka the one tailed demon raccoon" Sasiya was speechless well sortof he was conversing with Kirlia in his mind but other then that he was speechless.

Later when Flare had went below to help the capt., "Kirlia I'm sure we can trust him" he said trying to calm Kirlia mind and Kirlia shook her head, _To have a past that troubling..._ she said and Sasiya shook his head, "Kirlia you just are a wee bit over protective" said Sasiya and Kirlia turned to Sasiya to berate the comment when she blushed because Sasiya had picked her up and was carrying her around the ship. Flare smiled and capt looked at him and asked what their relationship was and Flare shook his head, "I tell no one what I am asked to keep" said Flare as he walked away before diving into the ocean activating the Biju-gan and he started to breath underwater, **"Flare-kun it couldn't be"** said Sanbi as he swam up to Flare who smiled,** "Sanbi-sama it has been way to long"** said Flare.

Sasiya looked at Kirlia who smiled down at Sasiya and laughed, _Master this is wonderful!_ she said and Sasiya sighed it was easy to please her.

* * *

End of chapter four R&R please

* * *

Writer: Sasiya hows you liking your time with Kirlia?

Sasiya: Well lets see you don't talk about me much you're focusing on Flare again

Writer: ...

Sasiya: Well?

Writer: Ok I'll work on that

Sasiya: good

Both: R&R

* * *


	5. Unfair advantage?

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_Kirlia/Gardevoir telipathic speech_

'_Thoughts_'

jutsu/pokemon attacks

"_**Kitsune Dou influenced speech**_"

**"Biju-gan influenced/demonic speech"**

_**"Sasiya/Flare/Yonbi Telipathic speech"

* * *

**_

Flare was smiling he had finally opened the pokeballs he had taken from that Magma grunt that he killed when he was saving Sasiya,

_

* * *

Flashback No Jutsu_

_Flare was swimming back to the surface when he was attacked by tentecool_(A/N I can't spell :-[ )_ he reached for a kunai but pulled one of the pokeballs out instead he threw it and a Mightyena_(A/N It's a dog so yeah it can swim...)_ appeared, _'I'm glad I still have the Biju-gan active'_ thought Flare as he used Yonbi's ablity to tell Mightiana to use shadowball after searching it's mind._

KAI!

* * *

Flare shrugged, "Sasiya-san I'd like to battle pokemon" said Flare and Sasiya glanced at him, "But I thought you didn't have any" replied Sasiya and Flare shook his head, "When I rescued you I... Liberated some" Sasiya shook his head, _'I'll never get him, But I guess that is just him being a shinobi...'_ thought Sasiya and Flare nodded _**"No duh Sasiya-san"**_ said Flare and Sasiya looked at Flare wide eyed, "You can hear my thoughts?" he asked, "More or less but only when I have the Biju-gan active" said Flare and Sasiya nodded, "So you ready to battle?" asked Sasiya and Flare nodded and e deactivated the Biju-gan not wantting an unfair advatage, "Go Mightyena!" said Flare tossing the pokeball and Mightyena appeared and Flare shook his head, "Give me a sec I'm going to find out what attacks it knows" Sasiya shrugged and walked off and Flare smiled, "Ok Sasiya if you're ready" called Flare and Sasiya tossed the pokeball containing Skarmory and Flare smiled, "Shadowball" said Flare starting things off and Skarmory took off into the sky dodging the shadowball, "Skarmory use Drill peck!" "Mightyena Dodge and use focus energy" Skarmory attacked Mgithyena ho dodged and Flare was a natural(A/N Mainly because being a shiobi he can come up with plans in a second), "Mightyena use bite!" Mightyena scored a critical hit and Flare smiled, "Use take down" said Sasiya and Flare said dodge but it wasn't fast enough and Mightyena was knocked out, "Looks like I'll train harder" said Flare and Sasiya nodded, "Well you made good progress in a short amount of time Flare" said Sasiya before he left to be with Kirlia.

_Master!_ squealed Kirlia happily as she was twirled around by Sasiya, "Yeah Kirlia?" asked Sasiya as he smiled at her, _You seem... Happy_ said Kirlia and Sasiya nodded as he hugged her, "I am" said Sasiya. A few minutes later Kirlia was trying to understand what Sasiya had told her about Flare(A/N Not focusing on Flare entirely just making a point)

* * *

none focus chapter next chapter is Focusing on Flare then after that the focus is on Sasiya and Kirlia R&R

* * *


	6. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
